halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Terminal
You can find one(terminal) in the remake of the first chamber after Shafted in the level Silent Cartographer from Halo:CE just under the ramp --MCDBBlits 16:42, 26 September 2007 (UTC) Another terminal is located at the beginning of the part where you go to enter the control room, before you go off the ledge you cant get back onto, turn right and jump into a small doorway with an arrow symbol (like on the floor in CE). Once you get inside make sure you go left immediately. there is a steep ledge to the right. Cortana will ask "where are you going?" and then "wait, whats that?" upon seeing the terminal. Spartan 107 04:28, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Questions? sure, im not good at describing this crap. Here this may help some of you The 7 Terminals The Ark: 1. Start the mission and once you enter the first building take a left into another door and now you should be in a curved corridor. On the inside is a Terminal. 2. After activating the bridge to let your comrades accross the gap, do a 180 and you should see it. (it does not open until you activate the bridge) 3. In the third building after defeating the scarab, kill the group of sleeping covenant, then follow the corridor downwards. Once you reach a door in front that is locked, immediately on the left there's an open door. Go through and walk straight off, then do a 180 to find a secret room. It is in there. The Covenant: 1. When in the first tower standing on the lift, face the access panel and turn left. Jump over and it's right there. 2. Land your hornet on the second tower, walk towards the entrance but when you see the locked door, do a 180. Should be right in front of you. 3. When in the third tower standing on the lift, face the access panel and turn right. Jump over and it's right there. Halo: 1. After reaching the end of the first cave, hug the right wall and you will see a building. Jump up onto the walkway and hang a left once inside. It's right there. --MCDBBlits 19:41, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Just finished typing up the entire transcript for all seven terminals (found by me in-game, not on a website). Enjoy! --Last Hanyou 20:44, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Curious... Near the end of the transcript, it says, No there is more, But you are not worthy... Not yet. Either that means follow up information somewhere or you have to do something in game then re-access terminals, or something, it sounds like "do this and we'll show you this". Maybe it's just something to think about and they won't give us anything else. E93 00:49, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Different text appears if you access the terminal on Legendary. It's interesting - Mendical Bias claims to be helping Master Chief. Perhaps that's why he's so "lucky"? -T Or could it possibly be leading up to the next game? Is it possible that while with the Gravemind Cortana picked up Mendicant Bias? She was scrambled and they never enlightened us on the topic. When Cortana was placed in the Dawn's system by Chief, maybe Bias infiltrated the system and caused the ship to break in half. This would lead Chief to the "Forerunner" planet where Mendicant Bias hopes to prove himself. I don't see Mendicant's traces in any of the events Chief experienced. I tried beating it on legendary after accessing the terminal and everything remained the same. Has anyone figured out what the noises are as the player is rerouted? It sounds like a voice but played backwards. -- If I remeber correctly, in Halo 2, when Cortana goes into the system on High Charity, she mentions that there is an extremely powerful presence there. Maybe thats Mendicant Bias? --CSKnight78 Pausing Does the game automatically pause when the player is reading a terminal, like in Marathon 1 and Oni, or does in-game time pass while reading, as in Marathon 2 and Infinity? --Andrew Nagy 20:11, 29 September 2007 (UTC) 343's "Namesake" In the Terminal readouts, Guilty Spark is not labelled as Guilty Spark but rather as 04-343 ( Installation 04, Monitor 343 ). In the readouts, 343 gets quite annoyed at the Terminal AI ( Perhaps it is Bias ) and starts to Name-call it. Perhaps 343 gains the moniker "Guilty Spark" because he causes Bias to become Rampant. Thus he is "Guilty" of causing the Forerunner's downfall because he is the "Spark" of Bias' rampancy. 5748 PrimaryCipher 05:23, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :Spark didn't seem to know who he was talking to, though. You'd think he would have remembered MB if he'd met him before. He specifically said his makers restricted his knowledge of other installations, so it's possible he knew nothing about MB before the terminals. --Dragonclaws(talk) 05:45, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Differences with Difficulty The message you get on at least some of the Terminals vary by difficulty level. For example, I remembered Terminal 3 saying something different when I found it, so I went to check. On Normal and Heroic, it contains what you've got here. But on Legendary, the content changes to some talk about anomalies and a conversation between the Flood and Mendicant Bias. Check it out for yourself. : could you put up a transcript? Not all of us have your 1337 skillz ;) Honour Light Your Way - ' 'Kora ‘Morhek The Battle-Net '' 07:01, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Reported content dispute Hello everyone :) I'm just leaving a message on behalf of an IP who reported this page has some inaccuracies. :''I have played through the game on Legendary, reading all the Terminals. Though the contents of this pagge are correct for all the other difficulties, the fact remains that the Transcripts for EACH terminal are different not just for the last Terminal on the last level, but for every terminal in every level. :The Legendary versions of the terminals provide both a new "limited read" Transcript (the one Medicant Bias redirects you FROM after about 30 seconds) but also the transcript of what he redirects you 2 :The Transcripts of each Terminal need to be updated. When played on Legendary, they are vastly different, and reveal MUCH more information. PLEASE try to obtain the full transcripts. Everything is different, including the initial display that can only be read in a limited amount of time. If you can help out in any way, that'd be great! Edits to this page can be counted towards the Halo 3 Launch Contest, so why not register as a user, and/or for the contest, and help us out?! Cheers, [[User:Manticore|'Manticore']] Talk | 18:10, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Just wanted to say that was me sending those messages. I registered as a user soon after and started working on this page to add the extra content. ~~Spartan729 Length This article is getting way too long. I propose that it be spliced into seperate articles, and a brief summary provided on the page linking to each. Thoughts? -- [[User:Manticore|'Manticore']] Talk | 18:12, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Well, we could leave one page just to talk about the Terminals, and others for each terminal and their Transcripts... ~~ Spartan729